Valentine
by jessica17
Summary: Troy didn't know he was in love with Gabriella. Can Valentine's Day help him to figure it out? one-shot


Troy was sitting in his room and doing his homework. Suddenly his phone rang and his looked at caller I.D. It was Chad.

"Talk to me" he said answering on the phone.

"Hey man! What's up with you? I haven't seen you since practice. Are you preparing something for Gabs for tomorrow?" Chad asked. Troy frowned.

"No. What is tomorrow?" he asked. He heard Chad sighed.

"You're such dork Troy. It's 14th of February. It's Valentine's Day." Chad answered.

"Oh right. I totally forgot. Wait, why would I prepare anything for Brie?" Troy asked confused.

"Because you _love_ her" Chad answered dragging the word love. Troy sighed.

"Chad, we've been trough this several of times. I'm not in love with Brie." Troy said.

"You are. You just don't know it yet." This time is was Chad the one who sighed.

"Why did you call me Chad?" Troy asked little bit annoyed.

"No reason. I see you're annoyed so I'm going to play some basketball and you can stay with your homework and denial about your love." Chad said and hung up the phone. Troy rolled his eyes. He was sick of people thinking he was in love with Gabriella. She was his best friend, nothing more. He sighed and got back at his homework.

Tomorrow morning when he got to school he saw all of his friends waiting at the usual spot in front of the school. Only one person was missing.

"Where's Brie?" he asked his friends.

"We don't know. We haven't seen her in a bus. Maybe she's not coming." Taylor answered. Troy nodded but he didn't like thought of Gabriella being sick. Just a moment later they heard familiar laughter. Troy turned around and saw Gabriella with a guy, laughing. He recognized Nate Roberts, football star. 'What is she doing with him?' he thought. He saw Gabriella saying by to Nate and coming their way. She looked happy.

"Gabs, what was that? What's going on between you and Nate?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella became red.

"Well, he bought me a rose and he- he asked me out." She answered.

"WHAT?" they all screamed. Girls from happiness, and boys from horror. People looked at them but they didn't pay attention.

"Gabster, please tell me you said no and punched him in a face." Chad pleaded. Gabriella looked at him and shook her head off.

"I said yes. We're going today after school. I don't want to spend my entire life waiting for the guy who obviously will never ask me out because he doesn't like me that way. So I'm going out with Nate. And that's final." She said before going in school. Troy watched her back and he felt pain in his heart. He felt it when she said she's going on date with Nate. 'She can't do that. She can't go out with him. She can't go out with anybody.' He though angrily. He didn't know why suddenly he was so possessive and jealous.

"Troy man, are you okay?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Next two classes Troy couldn't concentrate at all. He was just thinking about Gabriella and Nate. He couldn't believe Gabriella is actually going to go on a date with that… that asshole. 'He doesn't care about her. She's so naïve. And so sweet, and caring, beautiful, and gorgeous. And he doesn't love her. I'm the one who loves her. Wow, what? Since when do I love her? Oh, who am I kidding? I'm in love with Gabriella since the moment I meet her. I was just too afraid to admit it. I have to tell her that. She has to know.' He confessed to himself, determined to tell her his feelings.

At the lunch Troy looked for Gabriella but he couldn't find her.

"Where's Brie?" he asked his friends.

"She's talking to Nate." Taylor answered showing at other end of cafeteria where Nate and Gabriella were standing. He thanked to her and started going toward two of them.

"Hey Gabriella can I talk to you?" he asked when he got there.

"Troy I'm talking with Nate." She answered.

"Sorry Nate you'll have to wait a little bit." He said to Nate and pulled Gabriella with him.

"Troy, that wasn't nice. Why are you acting like that?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

"Just listen to me. Then you can be annoyed with me." he said. "The truth is I'm acting like this because I'm jealous. I love you. I was just too big idiot to see it before. I just wanted you to know it and to, please, forgive me." he confessed. She was watching him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Troy. Only reason why I wanted to go out with Nate was because I was sure that you don't feel the same." She confessed.

"So will you go out with me?" he asked with hope shining in his baby blue eyes.

"How can I say no when you're looking at me like that." She said. He looked at her and kissed her gently. It was best kiss for both of them. They pulled away when air was needed.

"What about Nate?" Troy asked.

"I'm sure he'll understand. You know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"Valentine's day is my favorite holiday from now on." She smiled and then they kissed again.

 **I hope you like it. Press that little button down and review and tell me what do you think. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. :)**


End file.
